Butler Moon
by RanulfFlambard4
Summary: The surprising sequel to Black Sailor! Order in the Reapers' Library is disruptive by a sudden theft! A strangely named villain has seized stored memory for some untold purpose! To catch them, William T Spears calls upon Sebastian and his previous helpers, the Sailor Scouts, with little regard for their personal space...
1. Her Butler, Elusive

_**Sebastian**_ _: Previously, on Black Sailor..._

 _ **Serena**_ _: Huh?! Wha...? Why do you get to open the story!? I wanna do it!_

 _ **Sebastian**_ _: (Sigh) Serena, could you really do anything right? I mean, I'm the one with the suave voice and the excellent suit, and really you're just the little girl who goes round fighting evil by moonlight and winning love by daylight._

 _ **Serena**_ _:... All right, no need to get all defensive you fancy man! It's just an opening..._

 _ **Sebastian**_ _: Exactly! Now, if you'll allow me to continue..._

 _ **Serena**_ _: But wai..._

 _ **Sebastian**_ _: Black Sailor, a story of when the Sailor Scouts fell through a time hole and landed in Victorian England, in hope of finding my young master's "Hope Diamond". Indeed, much hilarity happened! Raye and Grell swapping outfits, young Lita getting locked in a coffin, and of course Mina being nearly killed by an Angel, now..._

 _ **Serena**_ _: Wait, you're just gonna brush over that?!_

 _ **Sebastian**_ _: Certainly! People die nearly every episode in Black Butler, now..._

 _ **Serena**_ _: Not the main characters!_

 _ **Sebastian**_ _: Serena, shush. Now then, if you are prepared to continue, you should know that all the Scouts got home safely, and when Lita got home, she found our friend The Undertaker in her front room? Any questions?_

 _ **Serena**_ _: Yeah! I've got one, why is it that Lita go..._

 _ **Sebastian**_ _: If you are confused Miss Moon, go and read the other story, it is Black Sailor, by ranulfflambard4._

 _ **Serena**_ _: You keep cutting me off..._

 _ **Sebastian**_ _: Indeed I do, so without further ado, please enjoy this new tale._

 _ **Serena**_ _: Also a special shout out to Strawberrymoon, to whom this story is dedicated! You're awesome and don't forget it! Sailor Moon says!_

xxx

"Ok," Lita began, "You've been living here for, what? A month now? And, let's be frank, my house is a tip."

The Undertaker just grinned.

"So we are going to go through some house rules, _Dad."_

The Undertaker sniggered, "I do like being called Dad. Makes a change from 'Hey, you!' or, 'Undertaker face!'" He giggled, "Amuses me."

Lita sighed, "Ok. First of all, the plants."

"OOH! The lovely plants! I do like the plants."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you like them, but could you just take a look around my flat and tell me what you've noticed about the plants."

The Undertaker scanned the room with his eyes, evidently thinking hard, "Most of them are green."

"Well, yeah, they used to be!" Lita put her hands on her hips, "Until someone over watered them!"

"Over watered them!?"

"YES! THEY-DO-NOT-NEED-WATERING-EVERY-FEW-HOURS!"

The Undertaker frowned, "Oh."

Lita stood over him angrily, "Now, they're not green, they're brown. Ok. Rule two, coffins don't go in the living room."

"Why not?"

Lita glowered, it was like she was the parent, not him, "Well, because... it's just not a thing! If people come in and see a coffin on the floor they're gonna think I'm a vampire or something!"

"Like Edward Cullen!" The Undertaker beamed.

"Yes, like Edwa... Wait?! You like Twilight!?"

"First thing I read coming to this modern era."

"Ah, bad luck." Lita folded her arms, "Ok, the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

"Yes, there is a lock on the bathroom door, I do not expect this lock to be broken when you need to come in. I also expect you to use said lock when you're in there. And put the loo lid _down._ "

The Undertaker nodded, "Will always used to have a thing about that..."

"Ok... I think that's it... but if there's anything else you _will_ be informed."

"Yes, yes." He stood up, "Now what are you going to do about the door bell?"

"What door bell?"

"The one that's been ringing for the last minute."

Lita had been so caught up in her rules and ranting she had completely forgotten that Raye was meant to be coming round to study biology with her. Lita had told her, studying the human anatomy near the Undertaker was probably not the best idea anyone had had, and they would probably end up knowing more than any normal human would wish to know, but Raye had seemed determined...

"Right, I will be right back. You stay here, no... actually move the coffin somewhere more discreet... like, your room?" Lita marched off to answer the door.

"Gosh..." The Undertaker tutted, "Tetchy."

Lita opened the door.

"LITA!"

"...Raye?"

Raye stood there, eyes wide and breathing heavily, like she'd either been running very fast or was incredibly angry... "How long has your Dad been living with you?!"

"About a month... He's signed the adoption papers now so there's no getting rid of him..."

"Yeah whatever," Raye brushed the comment aside, "A month since we got back from Victorian Britain in the hella awesome dresses?"

Lita narrowed her eyes, "Erm... yes... I got back to my flat and he was just there!"

"THEN WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME NOW?!"

"Woah, calm down!" Lita caught Raye's arms, "What's happening?"

"I have literally no idea what's going on," Raye stuck her bottom lip out, "But... he's here."

"Who?"

"Grell..."

xxx

Lita had made Raye a cup of tea and sat her down before calling her father back. There was a sort of galloping sound down the hall before The Undertaker burst is.

"Ok Dad, why is Grell here?" Lita said, not turning round to look at him.

"Grell?"

"Yes, Dad, Grell. You didn't come here because you wanted to did you? This is all a set up. Why are you both here?"

"If you're not going to turn round and look then I shan't tell you."

The two girls twisted round on the sofa to see The Undertaker stood there, in one of Lita's beautiful Lolita dresses, wearing a smile and a huge floppy pink ribbon over his head.

"What do you think?" He winked, or at least, they would have seen him wink if it weren't for his masses of grey hair in front of his eyes...

"Wh... what are you doing...?" Raye whispered, disbelieving.

"I think you'll find, I'm a Lolita!"

Raye turned and looked at Lita, who had now sat back and was texting someone, "Why is your Dad in your dress?"

"He probably got bored, sit down Dad, it's not clever and it's not funny."

The Undertaker shrugged and flung himself down inelegantly on to (now his) armchair. "Alright, Sally."

"Lita. Why is Grell here?"

The Undertaker sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Raye practically screamed, "I've been seeing him about all day and I thought I was drunk or having a breakdown! I got up this morning and I saw a flash of red outside my bedroom window! Then later on, I saw someone in a bright red coat with long red hair in the street. I mean, come on, it's got to be him!"

The Undertaker sighed, making a wisp of his hair fly out in front of him, "Girlies, I shall tell you a secret."

Lita frowned, "What?"

"It is the utmost importance that no one finds out," He sighed, making the girls lean closer, "I have literally no idea why."

"WHAT?!" Raye flared up, "YOU..."

"He did that with dinner once." Lita sat back, her arms folded, "Spent an hour 'preparing dinner' and served me an empty plate. Literally nothing would surprise me now."

Raye sat back down in a temper, "For goodness sake, why is he here?!"

"Well, I would suggest going to look for him!" The Undertaker stood up.

"Er, not dressed like that you're not! And really..." Lita put her hands on her hips, "I don't want people to know about you... That's why I've been keeping you indoors, and especially me being seen with you, people are gonna ask questions."

The Undertaker shrugged but Raye turned, grabbing her friend by the shoulders, "Lita please! I am literally begging you! Let him come out and find him with us!"

"What?! No way!"

"YES!" Raye got ever closer, "Please! Your Dad has like, the sharpest eyes ever! And who knows Grell better than all of us...?"

"You apparently!" Lita retorted, "You're the ones who shared a bed!"

"Shut up, it's him!" Raye shot a finger at The Undertaker, "Please Lita, I'll love you forever!"

Lita raised her eyebrows scornfully, "He'll have to get changed first."

"YES!" Raye practically leapt on her, "THANK YOU!"

xxx

Lita kept looking from The Undertaker to the front, to The Undertaker, to the front, and genuinely wondered whether they had actually gone past Grell twenty-seven times so far and just not noticed him.

"Dad. Sit down." Lita whacked him.

"I want a better view!"

"We are on the top of an open top double-decker bus and you want a better view?!" Lita hissed pushing him back down, "I swear this is not helping us find Grell..."

"No, but it's fun! As soon as I saw this modern era, I thought, 'Oooh I love those buses!' And now, I'm on one!" He giggled to himself.

Lita just sat there fuming. He had made her waste 200 yen of her own money on this, and she was not happy. He was meant to be her father, which meant he should pay for trips out didn't it?! She shook her head angrily, "This was a waste of time, we'll never find Grell like this."

The Undertaker chuckled, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"WHAT?!" Lita turned round, glaring at him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" The Undertaker raised his hands, still grinning.

"Enough about my underwear! What do you mean?!" She realised a lot of people had begun staring at them.

"That I just saw the Reaper him... or herself standing outside a big clothes and make-up shop!"

"What?! No way! What did the shop look like?"

The Undertaker's grin broadened, "I have no idea, other than the fact it had dresses in."

Lita whipped her phone out and rang Raye, "Grell spotted on High Street! By a shop with clothes and make-up in!"

"Am I surprised...?" Raye muttered, "Thanks, I can get there in about 5 minutes, keep an eye on him yeah?"

There was a short pause, "Er..."

"What?"

"We're kinda... on a bus... so we passed him..." Lita bit her lip and nervously glanced at the phone.

The silence was returned. "Great. Perfect. It's not like he carries, oh I don't know, A CHAINSAW EVERYWHERE?! He could get arrested!"

"Well we'll get off the bus at the next stop! You get there ASAP!" Lita hung up, peeved at just about everyone now...

"Sally..."

"Lita." Lita looked at the Undertaker.

"We paid more money just to get off at the next stop..."

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

xxx

Raye ran down the high street at top speed, shoving past people, shouting 'EXCUSE ME' more as a warning than a polite question. She ducked and dived, looking in every shop window when across the road was a huge flash of red.

Raye stopped dead, staring.

"It's Grell! He's there! In..." Raye's face fell, "In... Katzy... and her sister's... shop..."


	2. Her Butler, Interrupting

"So..." Serena tapped her foot, irritated, "Amy's at an exam, I know, but remind me again, _why_ have Lita and Raye not turned up?"

"Well..." Mina looked at her phone, "Lita just texted saying 'busy'..."

"HMPH!" Serena folded her arms, annoyed, "Well, I guess it's their loss that they don't get cake!"

"Yeah, but it's a buy three get one free sale!" Mina complained, "And there's only two of us!"

"Are you saying we're not going to get the free cake anyway?!" Serena's eyes widened.

"It's a bit greedy, isn't it Serena?"

Serena shook her head, "Not at all! It's good business, now come on! Let's go eat that cake!" She marched her friend straight in to the cafe, "Go find a table, I'll order!"

"Ok..." Mina looked a little nervous then went to sit down. She could hear her friend behind her...

 _"Er, yes please, I'll have a double chocolate milkshake, with cream and marshmallows, oooh, and a wafer, maybe even a side order of some extra biscuits, Erm, the cornflake cake, that nice looking cake with the chocolate buttons on, and er..._ Hey Mina?"

Mina turned round with a slightly sickened expression, "Yeah..."

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Er..." Mina turned to read the menu when there was a sudden new voice on scene.

"My, my! What a lot of food for a stick thin girl such as yourself!"

Serena practically leapt out of her skin as she whirled and turned herself to look up at the tall well dressed man that stood in front of her, "Seb.. Seb... Sebb... Seb..."

"Do you remember how to speak Miss Moon? It's Sebastian!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Serena jumped up pressing her hands over his mouth, "Wait, what on earth are you doing here?"

Sebastian, the suave demon Butler, smiled, "Please take your seats, I shall pay for this."

Serena stood there, staring for a second, before realising she wasn't about to turn down the prospect of a free snack and sat down.

"Is that... Sebastian?" Mina hissed to her friend.

"No, it's Pikachu, Of course it's Sebastian!" Serena sat back on the chair, "And I don't know why he's here, which worries me!"

"Well, I'm sorry for asking!" Mina retorted, "If you didn't remember I was _brainwashed_ by a freaking _angel_ for most of our time in Victorian England, so pardon me for asking!"

Serena bit her lip, "I'm sorry Mina, I didn't mean to sound mean..."

Mina laughed, "It's all right."

"Ladies," The same silky smooth voice came from behind them, "I have brought your tea."

"You know..." Serena smiled as the tray was placed in front of them, "I could get used to having a butler around! Hey, wait! I ordered two cakes!"

"Pardon me," Sebastian smiled, "But it is three for the price of two, so I thought I'd take the liberty of having the third." He smiled, "I wouldn't want you bursting out of your scout uniform now, would I?"

"SHHHH!" Serena hissed, "Less of the Sailor Scout references in public!"

"He doesn't mean any harm." Mina smiled, "In fact, it's nice of him to pay for us!"

Serena frowned, "All right, but if my boyfriend sees me out with another guy in public, there's going to be a fight you don't want to get into, Mr Sebastian!"

"A boyfriend? You surprise me!"

Serena shot an icy glare at Sebastian, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Precisely what it sounds like." Sebastian smiled innocently, as he pushed various milkshakes between the three of them, "But anyway, I did not come here merely to buy you food, I came here becau..."

"You devoured one little kid's soul and you'd really like to do it again?" Serena flicked one of her pig tails over her shoulder.

There was an awkward pause, "Less of the demon references in public, and actually, my young master is very well, he has sent me on this mission."

"He sent you _through time_ to come and drink milkshakes did he?" Serena retorted.

Again, silence, "Serena..." Mina whispered, "Isn't that what we did last time?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyway, ladies." Sebastian had a more serious face on now, "I need you to tell me if anything strange has been happening here lately?"

"Well... apart from Lita's Dad..." Mina frowned, "And Serena's disgusting eating habit..."

"Hey!"

"Nothing really..."

Sebastian frowned, "That's odd, I believed the menace that came to England was from this era..."

"Well..." Mina paused, "That doesn't necessarily mean he's going to be in Tokyo."

Sebastian frowned, "But I thought all villains centred around you?"

"Well, yeah, _usually_ they do..."

"It's certainly what Ami said to Will last time, apparently she said;" Sebastian put on his best impression of Ami, "It's always so handy! The monsters are usually just around the corner!"

There was a frosty silence, "Was that supposed to be Ami?"

"I thought it was rather good." Sebastian stirred his large milk shake.

Serena pouted, "Well, it was awful."

"This isn't the time to argue, Serena!" Mina nudged her, "Well, can the Scouts help?"

"Would I have bought you milkshakes if I thought you couldn't?"

The girls glanced at each other, there had to be a catch! Serena shoved a large bit of cake in her mouth while Mina gave him a nod, "We're in, but we can't say the same for the other three."

"Oh that's fine." Sebastian shrugged, "I'm sure I can work with just you two."

"I don't know..." Serena said, unsure, "The Scouts are most powerful all together..."

"And they should be willing!" Mina smiled, "If we can just find them..."

The shop bell rang, "Serena?"

Serena sat bolt upright, the voice was deep... it was none other than her boyfriend's...

"Serena! Did you forget again? I was gonna take you to the lake, rememb..." Darien stopped, flicking a strand of black hair from his eyes, "Oh... who's your friend?"

Serena looked from Darien, to Sebastian, Sebastian to Darien.

Mina sighed, "Darien relax, this is..."

"MINA'S COUSIN." Serena blurted out. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"I have never met him before Darien, and he most definitely did not buy me a milkshake like I was dating him or something!" Serena nodded violently.

"O...k..." Darien looked a little concerned for his girlfriend's health, "Are you ok Serena? You're sweating like a pig!"

"Is that really how lovers talk these days?" Sebastian stood up. "I wouldn't have thought courtesy was too much to ask!"

Darien stepped towards him, "Er, Serena is both my friend and my girlfriend, I speak to her how I would anyone. And anyway," Darien sneered down at Sebastian's smart suit, "When did British people become great lovers?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW HE'S BRITISH I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO BRITAIN EVER!" Serena grinned manically trying not to look deranged and failing miserably.

"Serena!" Mina hissed nudging her friend, "It's pretty obvious from his accent!"

"Oh yeah... right... Come on Darien!" She decided to change the subject quickly, "Let's go to that lake! I'll leave you two to have some cousinly fun! Byeeee!" She called back as she marched her boyfriend straight out the cafe and waved violently at them.

There was a short pause.

"Do you think if I told her the world was in danger she'd come back?"

Mina sighed, "Honestly speaking? No. No I don't."

xxx

Raye nervously peered through the glass of the shop window. _The hell has he gone!?_ she cursed to herself, trying to spot him, she'd seen him in there just a second ago!

"Raye?! That you?"

Raye turned to the familiar (almost scratchy) voice, "Catzi!" She smiled to see her old friend.

"Raye you've come just in the nick of time!" She grabbed her arm, "You might wanna transform and deal with this Negacreep in our shop!"

Raye grimaced, "Yeah, does it have long silky red hair?"

"Yeah! Bertie keeps trying to stroke it..."

"Yeah that's not actually a Nega monster." Raye bit her lip, "That's my friend..."

"BUT HE..." Catzi paused, "She... IT HAS A CHAINSAW!"

Raye shook her head, "Just please don't call him an it... And I'll come fetch him. Thanks for keeping him entertained." She walked in to the shop and saw Grell standing at the back, spraying all sorts of perfumes at himself, which would probably have smelt nice if used one at a time.

"Excuse me sir, could you _please_ exit the building!" She heard Prisma practically yelling.

"Don't tell him to go! I haven't touched his hair yet!"

"None of you peasants are touching my hair!" Grell tossed it dramatically back, "I don't want to catchy any of your horribly tacky diseases!"

"Grell."

The whole shop froze at the mere sound of Raye's stern voice.

"I have been looking for you all day. All I have been able to see is huge flashes of red, and you decide to give me a runabout around Tokyo?!" Raye clenched her fists.

Grell spun, grinning a toothy grin at her, before dashing forward at top speed, "LITTLE MARS!" He cried as he gleefully leapt on her sending her flying back across the floor in a massive pile of red and Raye. "It's simply marvellous to see you!"

Raye, although decked and angry at his disappearance couldn't help but laugh, "It's good to see you too Grell! I've had Lita and the Undertaker out looking for you!"

Grell sat up, "My Undertaker!? So that's where he went is it! I've been wondering..."

Raye smiled, "Thanks ladies!" She saluted the four sisters, "I'll take him away. Do I need to pay damages for anything?"

"Well..." Prisma began, "He broke three bottles of really expensive perfume and gave Catzi an asthma attack, so I'd say..."

"Shut it Prisma!" Avery stepped forward, "Any friend of the Scout's is our friend too!"

"Even if he has super scary teeth?" Bertie whispered.

"Even if, as you say, he has super scary teeth!" She smiled, "See you soon!"

Raye and Grell left the shop, Grell complaining that actually, he'd been contemplating buying one of their very fine red lipsticks, and Raye telling him he probably couldn't afford it anyway...

xxx

"So!" When the two finally reached a decision on which cafe to go in (and Raye had put her foot down about the one with the 'fit waiter' in) "Why on Earth are you in Tokyo in this day and age?"

"Urg, well Little Mars," Grell glanced through the menu, "To tell the truth I had no clue where I was travelling to when I followed Will through the Reaper Time Streams."

"Wait, you guys have time streams? Since when?"

Grell shrugged, "Don't ask me! Apparently it's top secret so I probably shouldn't just have told you, but it's only meant to be used for absolute emergencies... like dire needs! Like never, basically, and some cretin broke in and leapt through, messing a whole load of deaths up! So Will said he needs to go kill him with a 'top reaper' before it's too late! I suggested using the bookmark, but the Undertaker's the only one with one of them!"

"Well, I never saw Will near the Undertaker." Raye pondered.

"Oh! That's odd then!" Grell pointed casually to an expensive hot chocolate as the waitress came to take their order. "We'll have two of them."

"Really? Hot chocolate in this weather?" Raye sighed, "I'll die!"

"You're not on my to die list..."

"Oh shut up." Raye rolled her eyes.

The waitress smiled and left.

"Oh by the way Little Mars, you're paying, I don't have a halfpenny!" Grell chuckled.

Raye glared, "Fine. You pay me back at some point though! Anyway, who is this cretin?"

"Some unattractive bloke with fluffy, silvery hair." He shrugged, "I just fancied a trip!"

Raye tapped the table, "A top Reaper, you say?" She stopped, "Ami."

"Hmmm?" Grell, had been polishing his glasses.

"Ami! He told Ami she would make a great reaper!"

Grell slammed his fist on the table, "THAT'S MY WILL!"

The whole cafe turned and stared at them.

"Nice going, Grell..." Raye hissed quietly. She looked at the other customers and coughed politely, "Sorry?"

The cafe gradually grew in noise again as Raye continued her stony glare on Grell. "My guess is if he's not with Lita, he's with Ami. But she's in an exam!"

Grell shrugged, "Nothing will stop Will."

xxx

Ami had nearly finished the paper! Only three more essay questions left and a whole two hours to spare!

"Thank you everyone, you're exam is over." The Invigilator called.

Ami froze, _Over?!_ She checked her watch, _Impossible!_ She had two hours left!

"I would be grateful if you all stopped writing, some mortal shall collect your question papers, and you, Ami, are coming with me." The 'invigilator' swept past her grabbing her arm and led her out the back of the exam hall.

"Please, you don't understand!" She cried, "The exam is a five hour long one! None of us has finis..." She glanced up at the man, "WILL!?"

William T Spears smiled, "Hello again, Ami."


	3. Her Butler, Unwelcome

Ami stood there, opening and closing her mouth for several moments.

"Ami... Have you inadvertently become a fish since we last met?" Will cocked his head to one side.

"W... Will..." She blinked, her face becoming more and more distressed the longer she stood there.

"Ami?"

"Will?"

William frowned, "Now we've reverted to just saying each other's names..."

"But... William..."

"You can just call me Will, you realise?"

Ami turned and looked at him, her blue eyes wide and slightly tearful, "You idiot!" she squeaked before promptly slapping his face. (Which did involve doing a little jump, due to the height difference.)

The pair stood there in vague shock/ despair/ awkwardness for some moments.

"Ami."

"Will?"

"Your classmates will exit their exam momentarily, will you come with me?"

Ami took a deep breath in, "You're unbelievable!" She stamped her foot, turned and marched straight out the door.

"Ami!" Will called after her, but she just continued to march down away from the building. He frowned, he was sure he couldn't have pulled her out of anything too major...

xxx

Lita's phone buzzed away to itself in her pocket.

"Lita my little chibiette."

Lita slowly looked at The Undertaker, her eyebrows raised, "chibiette?!"

"Chibi as in Japanese for little and ette as in the strange thing French people put on girls names."

Lita shook her head, confused, "Why the hell would you call me that?"

"Because Lita," He smiled annoyingly, "You are my chibiette."

"For goodness sakes no! I'm your daughter, I can be your 'little girl' if you like, but chibiette is about 20 steps too far!"

"Your chatty phone thing is vibrating against my leg and it tickles." The Undertaker smiled politely.

"You could have just told me!" Lita dived in to her bag and pulled out the phone, "It's Ami! But... her exam shouldn't have finished yet..." Lita answered the phone. "Ami?"

From the other side of the phone, all she could hear was echoey sobs, "Lita?"

"Ami?"

"I'M NOT DOING THIS WITH YOU TOO!"

"Whoa!" Lita held the phone away, never having heard Ami shout so loud in her entire life. "What's happened honey? You didn't run out of your exam?!"

"No..." Her voice had turned meek and quiet again, "Will... William. You remember Will?"

"Er... yes, yes, I remember Will..."

"I... he's here."

"Wait what!?" Lita shouted, making the whole upper deck of the bus stare, "I mean..." She lowered her voice in to a whisper, "Wait what?"

"He took me out of my exam..."

"WHA?!"

"And now he's hanging around outside the toilets waiting for me to come out."

"Ok, that is a bit creepy..." Lita frowned, "But seriously!? Grell just came here too!"

Ami wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly, "Grell?"

"Yeah, this is weird, why would everyone come to Tokyo all at once?"

"May be the Underta..."

"No, no, Ami." Lita waved her hand at the phone, "Trust me, he doesn't know."

"Oh." There was a short pause, "Special scout meeting?"

"Special scout meeting." Lita agreed before the two mutually hung up.

xxx

Ami was about the leave when she saw Will standing in the doorway.

"Will!"

"Ami?"

"No, just stop saying our names back and forth... But... you're in the ladies loos!"

"The ladies loos?"

Ami nodded awkwardly, "You can't come in here!"

"But... I did come in her..." He tapped his glasses back on to his nose, "There was no barrier..."

Ami stared, "Will, we're in a school, and you're dressed like a teacher, this will look awful on the CCTV!"

"The CCT What now?"

Ami closed her eyes, there really was no arguing with this man. She smoothed down her skirt and sat up on the sink, "Well, since we're on our own, you might as well tell me why you're here."

Will looked around, "This isn't really the most pleasant place to talk..." He grimaced at the sight of the cubicle, "All the lids have been left up..."

"Urg." Ami shuddered, "I hate that..."

Will looked back at her, she sighed and looked back to him, their eyes locking for several seconds. The air was thick between them.

Will pushed his glasses back on swiftly, "Anyway..." he coughed, "I should tell you why I'm here, you're right."

Ami nodded, "Go on."

"There's a man. Well," Will sighed, "I don't know if I should quite call him that. But one day he just... appeared... He took several records from the shelf and somehow... erased their past. These people are not just ordinary people," Will looked over his glasses, "They're important."

"Important?" Ami frowned, "Important how?"

William sighed, "Obviously the past hasn't caught up with the future yet."

Ami narrowed her eyes, "I don't think that makes sense..."

"Let's just say," Will cut in, "technology as you know it will not be around for much longer if we don't sort this out. I think we have about a week for the records to process."

Ami was about to ask what she could do to help, when there was a creak. Will, on hearing this stepped closer to Ami, half expecting the man to burst in and attack them both. He turned to her, ready to brief her one what to do.

"Ami!?" There was a high pitched squeak from the door.

"Oh... hello Molly..." Ami peered out from behind William.

Molly stared, "Is... is he the new Geography teacher?"

"No! No, no, no!" Ami waved her hands violently in front of her, "This is... er..."

William turned to look at the girl, "Get out."

"But I still need.."

"Please leave?" Will pointed his death scythe at the door, "Before I make you..."

Molly dropped all her bags and ran for the door in sheer terror.

"Will..." Ami pursed her lips, "You don't have to be so mean..."

Will just frowned, pushing his glasses up again, "Anyway. Will you help me?"

Ami looked at his bright green, piercing eyes. There was something in them willing her to join him. Was it a trick? Or was it... just how she felt...?

"I'll help you Will." She eventually said.

Will seemed to relax a little and smiled, "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me." She slid off the sinks, "Shall we go? We should probably eat and inform my Mum before we go running off."

Will looked confused, "You're going to tell your Mum you're going to save the world with me?"

"Not quite... I was going to tell her I was going for a sleep over at Serena's..."

"That does seem more logical..."

xxx

"There's nothing that spreads like wildfire so much as a rumour..." Raye shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket while the scouts waited for Ami to arrive.

"Oh gosh..." Lita rested her head in her hands, "What's happened."

"Apparently, Ami was 'caught' in the bathrooms with a man. Who people are saying is the new Geography teacher... The school have sent an email round asking for witnesses..."

The friends grimaced at each other.

"I still can't believe you cut my date with Darien short!" Serena pursed her lips moodily, "And now he's... I don't even know what he's doing..."

"He's helping Grandpa fix the dojo!" Raye glowered, "It's got a hole in it..."

"Oh..." A voice from the door appeared, as Ami stood looking a little stressed, "Is that what they're doing...?"

"Yeah they should be." Raye patted a seat in gesture for Ami to sit down, "Have you seen them?"

"Well, you're Grandpa ran up, grabbed Will by the sleeve dragging him off, and took him to where the Undertaker was throwing stones at Grell who appeared to be doing some kind of crazy balancing act..." Ami paused, "Oh and Sebastian and Darien were fighting."

"FIGHTING?!" Serena's mouth fell open.

"Oh, just verbally." Ami smiled.

"Oh..." Serena looked mildly disappointed.

"ANYWAY!" Lita glared, "What do we know?"

"Well." Ami began, "It looks like we have Scout business to take care of!"

"Good!" Serena exclaimed, "It's been a while!"

"Yes indeed." William appeared in the door way, "Someone has taken the cinematic records."

"Oooh, get you!" Serena giggled, "Always having to make a dramatic entrance."

"Oh yes, good point!" Sebastian trailed in after him, "We should have burst forth in a tiny skirt and yelled, 'I AM SAILOR MOON! Champion of justice!'"

Mina couldn't help letting out a giggle.

"Was that meant to be an impression of my girlfriend? Because it sucked."

Sebastian turned to Darien, "Well, my aim wasn't to please you..."

"ENOUGH!" Ami stamped her foot, "I am having a really bad day so you can all SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent.

"Good. Now Will, would you explain what's going on and how we can help."

Will looked around the table, "A man, who called himself Parasymplesite, broke in to our Reapers' Library, he stole several important records, and taken all the information out of them leaving empty shells. These records hold important technology that was created, medical discoveries, and several bestselling novels. We know he took a portal through to this time but don't know where he is now. My Reapers are searching and the best guess is... he's in Switzerland. So, we have a week before these records catch up with us, in that time we have to board a flight, get to Switzerland, defeat this man and return the records. Understood?"

There was a long pause, before the whole room burst in to sound.

"So he just announced himself as Parasymplesite?"

"Awkward if someone had a Deathnote..."

"We're meant to just get on a plane?!"

"Really, Switzerland?!"

"Nothing's ever further than just inside Tokyo!"

"Does anyone actually have a Deathnote?"

"Serena that was a manga, Deathnotes don't actually exist..."

"If you guys are Shinigami can't you just kill him?!"

"SHUT UP!" Ami squeaked. "Thank you..."

"We might be able to kill him if he was human." Will frowned, "But he's not..."

"He was hot though!" Grell piped up until Raye nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Well, I guess we'll have to just do it..." Darien stood up. "I'll book flights, but you'll all owe me money."

"WHA?"

"Except you Serena."

"Yay!"

"Honestly..." Sebastian sighed, "I don't know if I like leaving travel arrangements to you..."

"And what exactly would be wrong with my travel arrangements?!" Darien turned to Sebastian.

"Er... guys?" Mina smiled, "I've got some flight discounts, so I'll just book, ok?"

There was a general nod of agreement that went round the room.

"Great!" Mina grinned, "Then I guess we'd best get packing!"

* * *

 _A.N: Hello! I've not updated in a while, because... I got stuck... (Sigh) and then conventions and what not. SO! It's here now, and I have a pretty clear road ahead of what (should) happen in this, so may be, if you're lucky, more frequent updates?!_

 _Thanks for being awesome and hope you're enjoying! I'm planning more Sailor Moon cross over stories, so watch this space! (Maybe my profile... not this space in particular...)_


End file.
